What Hurts The Most
by quirkyrachelle
Summary: This is my story of what happens after Kamichama Karin Chu DRAMA, ROMANCE,and.. uhh.. DRAMA! OKAY NOW! please read!


_This is my FIRST fanfic so hope you guys like it! :) Also, I'm aiming atleast ONE review and i'll continue the story. But hopefully I'll get more! :) ALSO- This story takes place AFTER Kamichama Karin CHU. If you guys didnt read the VERY last chapter(PLUS), you can read the PLUS on . If your to lazy to read what happened i'll tell you~3 _

_What HAPPENED: Kazune and Michi are attending an all boys boarding school called Seikeuo Acadamy for there high school years. Karin was SUPER upset since she'll be all alone(and Himeka is still studying abraod) so she decided to cut her hair and pretend to be a boy. But Kazune stopped her before she cut it all off(she basically just cut a small piece short in the front, her left side to be exact). Kazune then told her he loves her and promises to stay in touch with her everyday, and Karin approves to let him leave._

rachelle: HELLO! :)

kazune: *whispers to karin* if we keep on walking, she might think that we never heard her.

karin&kazune: *runs awaaaaayyyyy~*

rachelle: .. T_T nobody likes meee.. WHATEVERRR!! :) i dont own Kamichama Karin

** JAPANESE WORDS/PHRASES USED IN THE STORY: A-re?-huh?/DAIJOUBOU!-ITS ALRIGHT!/Onegaii-Please/Ugata-Thank goodness/Gomen-Sorry  
**

* * *

_KARIN!.. KARIN!!.. KARIN!!_

"A-re?* is someone calling me?"

_KARIN!!.. KARIN!!_

"Its pitch black; how the heck am i suppose to know who it is??" Karin turned around, and saw a far away blonde man. ".. is that Kazune-kun?" She ran up close to the guy. And once she was 10ft away, she knew it was Kazune

"WHOOOOOOOOAAAA!!!~ ... are you.. Kazune-kun?!?!"

"There you are! I need to tell you something important!"

"HUH? WHERE ARE WE? HOW OLD ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU SO TALL? WHAT ARE THE ANSWERS TO MY NEXT MATH QUIZ?!?"

"Dont worry Karin, Im Kazune from the future. Im 24 years old. And dont worry, your hopeless on that quiz."

"..." It suddenly got all quiet.. AWKWARD SILENCEE! :D ..

"WTHECKKKKKKKKKKKKK???? Why are you here?"

"Im just here to help, okay? The future is in danger!.. again!"

"GASP! Whats happening this time?"

Kazune looked down and said "Look for yourself" A bright light appeared next to him and it showed Karin and Kazune[ both age 24] fighting[verbally]. Karin twitched for a moment, thinking in her head "Wtheck? We still do that? HAHA! Whatever! It's actually quite fu-" Karin got interrupted and heard from the flash of Kazune saying "I wonder why i married a stupid girl like yo-" *SLAP!* Karin[24 year old] slapped him, with a painful emotion in her chest. She immediently grabbed Suzune[Age 5] and ran out the door. Before Kazune could stop her, she was already in the car driving. "CRAP! What kind of insult was that!" Kazune said. "UGH! I'll wait for her to come home. She proably needs alone time. She deserves it."

5 minutes later

"WHERE IS SHEEEEEE??!??!??!?!??!" Kazune cried out being worried. "UGH! I'll get my mind off of it by television!" He turned on the TV, and started watching.. the news? (ew gross) But..

"There appears to be a car accident from a young female adult, and sadly she seems to have been at the park with her son, and a truck losing control, coming towards the park, directly hitting her son, but luckely, the young female women blocked her son out of the way, and sadly lost her life." The news women said. Then the TV showed the young female adult's picture with her face bloody.

Kazune got up from the sofa in shock.. and then he said

"KARIN! NOO!!"

The light slowly faded away. Kazune[not the one from the flashback, the one with Karin] was dissappointed at himself. He had his head down.

"DAIJOBOU!*" Karin said with a smile on her face. "DAIJOBOU!" She repeated. Kazune was shocked.

"What?" he said

"i said, DAIJOBOU! :) i lived a happy life. If that actually happened, I would have actually ran away for a moment, I was about to cry, i didnt want you to worry. But probably the only reason why i came to the park, was to think about a divorce. But it wasnt like that i hated you, i was probably thinking "i dont deserve him." Dont worry, no matter what, ill always love you." Karin blushed while speaking.

Kazune walked up and hugged her. "BAKA! WTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I DONT DESERVE YOU! Please, dont make that future happened. The pain of losing you was more painful when you died in that accident. Onegaii*"

Kazune broke the hug with teary eyes. Karin was also crying silently. "Gomen*. I caused you lots of pain.." she started sobbing and put her hand in her face.

"Karin, here" He handed over a ring. It was a promise ring. It was also white, and shiny. "Karin, promise me that you'll fix this." Karin took the ring.

"Okay.. It's a promise!" She smiled. But she was still filled with tears. Kazune faded away.. Karin bent down and started sobbing really hard.

_KARIN!!!! KARIN!! _

Is it him again?? She opened her eyes, and saw Kazune leaning in front of her in her bed. [the current 14 year old Kazune]

"YOUR AWAKE!" Kazune said as he hugged her. "Ugata*. You were asleep for 2 days! You were even crying a lot!"

Karin blushed and smiled. "Thank goodness it was a dream!!" she thought in her head. She hugged him back, and saw her hand.. with a **WHITE RING THAT LOOKED THE SAME IN HER DREAM.**

Wait! IT WAS REAL?!?!?!?

* * *

rachelle: OMG! :O .. HAHA! Kay, so here's the preview of the next chapter :D :

"Crap! i need to think of a way to fix this!" she thought in her head. She broke the hug and pushed Kazune away, and shoved him out of the door. Before Karin got to shut the door, Kazune turned around and faced her and said:

"WTH IS WRONG WITH YOU???!!"

REVIEW PLEASE :) - P.S- while reviewing, please tell me if you want me to include "KAMIKA or the I AM GOOODDD!!" plot or just keep it as a romance story


End file.
